hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell vs Shadow the Hedgehog
This took me a hella job to think of an Idea and move it to my desktop. I already had this idea just had other ideas and I couldn't choose. Hyper Anon:Genetic Lifeforms from both DBZ and Sonic they are proven to be very powerful. Like Cell the Perfect being Doge:and Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate lifeform and black hedgehog. Spongebob:I'm He's Hyper Anon and we are Doge and Spongebob Hyper Anon:and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a death battle. Cell Hyper Anon:Born from a egg- Doge:what the hell? Are we sure he didn't have the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and become deformed like that? Ugh! Spongebob:He was a hybird bewtween Goku,Piccolo,Vegeta,Gohan,King Cold,and Frieza. Doge:but where is the part where the bug thing comes in? Hyper Anon:We don't know Dragon Ball is hard to get Background Name:Cell Species:Bug Saiyan hybird Occupation:Absorbing People Age:1000 First appearence:Manga=Kami Sama and the Demon King Become one(''Kami to Daimaō no Yūgō ''神と大魔王の融合)(1992) Anime=Reunion(1992) Went through a Larva Phase(EW!) Is a fusion Between Goku,Piccolo,Vegeta,Gohan,King Cold,Gohan,and Frieza. Is the Perfect being Lieks 2 Firin His Lazer Spongebob:Cell after absorbing Piccolo''' he gain regerneration and can regernerate. '''Doge:Shit! So I can't call bug control on him. Hyper Anon:Doge luckily he can't regenerate if his head is decapitated and injured. Doge:Hell yeah! I'm bringing my quickscope better than bug control. Regeneration ' ' Can regenerate Limbs and Such after absorbing Piccolo's regernation Dies when he is decapitated or has his head injured. Hyper Anon:He also absorbed Goku's instant transportation and can teleport. Doge:teleporting? Shit! That makes him hard to kill because he can teleport from my quickscope. Spongebob:You need an RPG for that so even if he teleports he will still die in the explosion. Anyway like Goku's it is very fast and that makes him hard to kill because he can teleport from your attacks. It was taught by Yandrats to Goku when he was visting their planet. Doge:Dayum I could go there for a vacation and teleport everywhere so I won't get caught for speeding. Instant Transportation ' ' Absorbed from Goku Can teleport from most attacks Very Fast Taught by Vandrats. Hyper Anon:Cell also has a lot of strength this is Linked to his power level Doge:He also has a lot of destructive potential and can trade blows with characters such as Vegeta,Trunks,and Gohan. He nearly beat the shit out of them. Spongebob:He possess powerful punches and kicks which can turn people into bloody messes. He can also punch people rapidly. Doge:damn that's brutal. I love it! Anyway Cell is no slowpoke. He can fly at hyper sonic speeds. ''' Spongebob:at minnimun this puts him at Mach Five which would create a Sonic Boom '''Doge:speaking of Sonic boom s. Get it Guys since Cell is fighting Shadow who appeared in Sonic Boom. Hyper Anon:We get it. Anyway Cell can create craters in the ground. Psychically Can trade blows with Vegeta,Trunks,and Gohan Can punch people into bloody messes Can punch Rapidly Hyper Sonic Speed ' ' Can punch Craters in the ground. Doge:but when Cell wants to get real serious he uses Ki attacks. ''' Hyper Anon:such as the basic Ki blast which almost anyone can manipulate. He can control the Ki in balls and beams like most Saiyans. '''Doge:Boring! Let's get down the Kamehameha. Anyway He copied it from Goku and it can blow shit up such as planets. My favorite I am begining to forget that the guy is a bu-oh shit! Now it is back. Spongebob:He also copied the Red death beam from Frieza. It's where he blasts a laser from hand like a gun. Doge:Kinda Like Bullets. What a good energy attack. "Hmmm what should I do? I know I should shoot frickin energy bullets out of my fingers." Hyper Anon:Not only that but he copied Vegeta's galick gun. It's where he creates an Aura and blasts a large powerful energy beam. Doge:What the Hell? The Garlic gun is it a energy wave that stinks so bad because it smells like garlic that people automatically die?! Hyper Anon:the galick gun Doge:Garlic gun Hyper Anon: Galick Gun Doge:Anyway Cell also has the Special Beam cannon copied from Piccolo. It where he creates a swirl of energy. What the Hell?! ''' Spongebob:it is also basically a double Kamehameha. Anyway it can drill through objects and Occording to Piccolo to Raditz you have to be Faster than Light to escape it. '''Doge:Last but not least. IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER Spongebob:NON CANNON! What's Cannon for Cell is the DBZ franchise not the Internet. Doge:Ah Goddamit! Ki Attacks ' ' Ki Blast ' ' Goku's Kamehameha ' ' Vegeta's Galick Gun ' ' Frieza's Red Death Beam ' ' Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon Other Ki attacks ' ' Imma Firin Mah Lazer Hyper Anon:But Cell's Main Weapon is his ability to absorb things. He uses his tail to absorb things. Doge:GAAAAAAAAH Holy Shit! My eyes. What the hell is that thing. By tail I think you mean his dick! Spongebob:Anyway His tail can open up like a mouth and grab people with it. Once doing so he will proceed to absorb all of your abilities. Doge:(Vomits)I'm okay. Hyper Anon:holy crap not on the carpet! I'm going to have to clean that up. Anyway His tail is like a stinger and can sting people it is also long and is a pretty affective weapon. For example it can wrap around people. Doge:Sick! ''' '''Tail ' ' Can absorb things Can open up like a mouth Has a stinger Is a long and affective weapon Can wrap around People Hyper Anon:Cell has preformed amazing feats he can beat up Saiyans and can bust planets. He also knocked Vegeta away with a single slap. Doge:Also this guy is hecka hard to kill. How the hell are exterminators gonna kill him. Spongebob:Cell also has a lot of destructive potential and one time blew up his own tournament when it was to small. He is very clever and tricked Trunks and Vegeta. Doge:Man my house is screwed because he's gonna blow up it up after he invades it.Like He did with Android 16 who is basically invicable. Feats ' ' Blew up Planets Beat up Saiyans Knocked Vegeta away with a single slap Lots of destructive potential Hard to kill Clever enough to trick Trunks and Vegeta Blew up Android 16 who is basically invicincable Hyper Anon:However Cell has a down fall. He is arrogant. He thinks he is a perfect being even though he has limits. Doge:not only that but He got his ass kicked by Hercule Satan and Failed to kill him. Poor Cell. Spongebob:He also appears to underestimate his opponents. Weaknesses Arrogant Thinks he is perfect Lost to Hercule Satan ''' '''Failed to kill Hercule Underestimates his opponents Doge:Can We show it Can We Can We Can We PLS? Hyper Anon:Whatever Doge:Yay ' ' Hyper Anon:Still Funny Doge:You said it. Even Funnier than 21. Shadow ' ' Hyper Anon:Remember those good old days of death battle. Doge:Yeah and now he's back for more. Spongebob:One day Shadow was made by scientist Gerald Robotnik. He was made for Maria, Gerald's granddaughter who had Neuro Immune Deficiency Syndrome which was a deadly disease. So Gerald decided to make Shadow the Hedgehog who was actually a medic at that time. Doge:What the Hell?! Hyper Anon:Unfortunately the ARK Space Colony was under attack by GUN soldiers. Doge:Hahahahah I get it Gun. ' Hyper Anon:Shadow and Maria ran to the Pods where Maria will lauch Shadow down to earth. ''Maria: Shadow I beg of you ''PLS do it for me'' Shadow:Maria! Maria:For all the people on the planet Spongebob:and then tragedy struck and a gun soldier shot and killed Maria and when Shadow came to the earth he had amnesia and can only remember his name and seeing Maria get killed. Doge:that's pretty fucked up they killed a little girl. Maria:Sayonara Shado Za Hejjhoggu(goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog.) Maria pulls the lever released the pod Shadow was in and launching it in the earth. Doge:after that Shadow was so pissed he wanted to destroy the earth. He even went on a quest trying to find all 7 chaos emeralds But then Sonic came beat the shit out of him and now Shadow decided to become an anti hero. ' ''Shadow:Where's that damn chaos emerald '''Background Name:Shadow the Hedgehog Is the ultimate lifeform age:50 First appearence:Sonic Adventure 2(2001) Rival to Sonic Anti Hero Occupation:Being the ultimate lifeform. So Edgy. Hyper Anon:Actually Sonic beating Shadow was PIS and Shadow would likely beat Sonic in actual fight he's that powerful. Anyway let's get to his abilities. Shadow is around Sonic's speed. Or even faster. Doge:Wow. He also has Sonic's fighting style and has these Rocket Shoes which are like Mikey Jordans and they give him a boost as well as making badass sparks. He also has strength able to toss cars and trucks like it was no shit. ''' Spongebob:Though Shadow seems edgy and arrogant he is also clever. He is more of tactian than Sonic and Tails and can outsmart his opponents multiple times. He also managed to take advantage of Knuckles' arrogance one time. '''Psychically Strength ' ' Can lift Cars and Trucks with one hand. Which is atleast 1000 pounds. Also can do the powerful Spindash as well as Sonic's fighting style using strength Speed ' ' Can run up to Sonic's speed or faster Note:This is 2887+ Rocket Shoes can give him boosts. Also can use speed attacks like Sonic Clever Can outsmart opponents. More of a tactian than Sonic and Tails Can outsmart his opponent. Hyper Anon:Shadow can also use Chaos Energy. Doge:Talk about DBZ style Shadow can blast balls and beams of Chaos Energy. He can also do chaos spear a energy attack litterally made into a spear. But here comes the best part about Shadow's chaos energy he can use chaos blast which litterally is super destructive when it comes to destroying shit! Spongebob:Not only that but Shadow also has the ability to mix his chaos energy with his blows and spindashes making it more power. Doge:assuming Shadow and Sonic's spindashes and homing attacks have the same strength, Sonic's spindash/homing attack can break metal and cause robots to explode. And due to the chaos energy it adds more powerful and since Shadow one time took down an freaking army with his chaos energy. It's safe to say you are basically screwed when you see him. Chaos energy ' ' Chaos beams and balls ' ' Chaos Spear ' ' Chaos Blast a very powefull explosion which destroys anything Can add chaos energy to his punches,kicks,and spindashes. Hyper Anon:One other ability is his ability to teleport. It assumed he can teleport using the chaos energy. Doge:does that mean he is faster than Sonic? Hyper Anon:I guess he is. But teleporting doesn't count it is technically cheating. Doge:He can also fly! Yeah Suck it bottomless pits! Spongebob:Shadow can breathe underwater and in outer space without his super form. Doge:Also suck it coviently placed lake traps. ''' '''Other Abilities ' ' Teleportation ' ' Flight ' ' Can breath underwater and in space. Doge:Anyway Shadow comes with a fuckton of weapons due to fighting against the GUN soliders. He's got guns such as pistols,shotguns,assault rifles,grenade launchers,or my favorite the Shadow rifle. It is usually a one shot kill. It can kill nearly any opponent istantly. The only thing this guy is missing is a quickscope. Thank you Sega for giving us guns! ''' Hyper Anon:Shadow also weild a samurai blade. It's a katana and it is long. You might think why a black hedgehog can use a Katana blade it is probably due to Shadow being skilled in martial arts so that he has acess to a ninja blade.Even if it misses it creates a shockwave '''Doge:While not a gun it is still very badass. Spongebob: When Shadow is probably to lazy to run he uses his motorcycle. We have no idea if it faster than Shadow himself. But what we know that it was created by the gun for transportation. And due to Shadow's skills we assume it can preform wheelies. Other than that it is just a normal motorcycle and is probably only there because it makes Shadow look cooler than he already is. Doge:A motorcycle I want that. To bad it can't do shit. Weapons ' ' Pistols Shotguns ' ' Assault Rifles ' ' Grenade launchers Shadow Rifle usually one shots! Samurai Blade long can create shockwaves when Shadow misses Motorcycle normal Shadow can preform wheelies due to his skill Basically just there to make Shadow look cooler. Hyper Anon:Shadow can also use Chaos Control he needs a chaos emerald for that though. But when He gets his hands on one. He can stop time. Doge: You are now a sitting duck when he does that and you can only watch as this badass blasts you with chaos spear and it's over. Spongebob:Shadow can also manipluate space with it and can teleport other people as well as himself with it. Not only that but hardly any has resistance to the time to stopping abilities. But he needs atleast one chaos emerald. We are of course gonna give him 7. Also He can also use it to heal himself. Chaos Control can stop time ' ' can teleport others with this he can manipulate time and space. Can be used to heal himself Hyper Anon:Also Shadow has 2 inhibitor rings on his arms. They limit his chaos power. Doge:So when he wants to get serious he's like "Screw this Inhibitor rings" and you guessed it he takes them off. Why didn't he use that when Maria was about to get killed. Anyway with this his chaos power increases like it wasn't freaking enough. Spongebob:It also gives him more power and he can literally knock down soldiers....just by walking at them. The only flaw is when he does it he can't control. Inhibitor rings ' ' Limit his chaos power When removed Chaos increases When he removes them he can walk at soldiers at they would get knocked down. Can't control when he removes them. Hyper Anon:Last but not least you guessed it his Super Form. Like most Sonic characters when he gets all 7 chaos emeralds he becomes Super Shadow. Doge:It is basically like going Super Saiyan. Anyway He can fly faster move at light speed and is totally invincible! The only thing that is less badass is that he no longer has black fur.He also gets a strength boost and apparently gets his power increased by 1000%! Damn that's pretty cool. Spongebob:But the best part is he can use more chaos energy as an attack due to his transformation being made up of chaos energy. The flaw is that it only lasts like 4 minutes. Super Form Can move at light speed(670,616,629 MPH) Strength increased Can fly faster Incinvicble 1000% power increased More Chaos Energy ''' '''Has a time limit Hyper Anon:Shadow is somewat arrogant and edgy. He is usually cocky. Doge:another reason is he keeps getting his ass kicked by Sonic and Tails. Maybe because he didn't have his amazing guns to splatter their brains. ''' Spongebob:Other than that Shadow has no Psychical weaknesses. '''Weaknesses Arrogant and Edgy Cocky Gets beat by Sonic and Tails. Hyper Anon:Shadow may not win to Sonic but he can beat up multiple times and stand a good chance. He is also arguably star level. Doge:He can even destroy black commet a giantic meteorite. Damn what the hell is that thing. It is humungus. Spongebob:Shadow can also defeat an army of GUN soldiers and Multiple Robots such as Shadow androids who have the abilities of shadow. Feats Beat Up Sonic Multiple times Is Star Level Destroyed Black Commet a giant meteor Defeated Gun Soldiers Defeated Shadow androids who have his abilities. Doge:You don't Fuck around with Shadow Shadow:I am Shadow the Hedgehog The Ultimate LifeForm! Category:Death Battles